


Hell's Sake

by Wolfish160



Series: Newborn [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: An excuse to write smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon AU, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Sex, Erens tail shoots out lube, Hell, I wish I was kidding, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Tail Fucking, Tail Sex, Top Eren Yeager, demon transformation, ereri, ereri demon au, im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: Levi Ackerman dies at the age of twenty-five and is sent to Hell because of his sins. Stranded in an area of black sand does he meet the demon Eren, who is more than happy to help the newborn (Levi) transform into a demon himself.Sequel: Drifting Into The Warmth Of Darkness





	Hell's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the music video for Emperor's New Clothes and for the fact I just really wanted to write some smut.  
> First time writing smut so...don't crisis me too hard, please.
> 
> Edit: Part 2 is currently in the works so I'd make sure to subscribe to the series if you want to catch it when it comes out!  
> Edit 2: Part 2 is half way finished! It's also going to be a lot longer than part 1 so be looking forward to that!  
> Edit 3: The sequel is here! Just go to the next part of the Newborn series to find it!

They say your life flashes before your eyes before the darkness of death consumes you completely. Well it's bullshit. I feel as if I just woke up the next morning, with lingering memories of yesterdays events and whatever the events of today are. But even though I am awake my eyelids are still blocking the colors of the world, and no matter how hard I try the darkness is still there. And the other odd thing is that I feel like a feather caught in a summer breeze, instead of the 143 pounds of bone, muscle, and skin called a body.

Once again I try to blink my eyes open to see what the hell is going on with me, and luckily this time it worked as a bright light blinded me. So much for wanting to see. Unlike when I was alive my eyes adjusted to the brightness quickly as they focused on a man dressed in white sitting in what looked like a judge's bench. The man glanced at me and gave a sigh of annoyance as he shuffle through some papers. Clearing his throat he began to speak with enough annoyance that I could say that the man and me could be related.

"Levi Ackerman I presume?" I rose a brow and looked around finding it was just me and the man in the solid, white room.

"No shit, it's not like I'm the only one here." The man huffed and scribbled something down.

"Not off to a good start Mr.Ackerman."

"To what?" I questioned crossing my arms noticing that even in death my tattoos were still present.

"To whether or not you'll be going to Heaven or Hell." I felt my eyes widen slightly but I quickly shift my facade back to my usual scowl.

"They actually exist?"

"Mhm, now lets see your list of sins." He flipped through some papers as I gave a dry chuckle.

"May as well send me to Hell." The man didn't even glance my way as I rolled my eyes feeling impatient. With all the crimes I committed there was no way I was going to Heaven, in fact, if I remember correctly I died from being shot in the heart by the police as I was running away from the place I robbed.

"Out of the seven deadly sins you've committed: envy, greed, pride, wrath, and most of all lust. That's five out of seven sins Mr.Ackerman, I believe you were right about me going ahead and sending you to Hell." The man stacked his papers up as if he was done for the day.

"Maybe if you dickheads lived one day on Earth as a human you wouldn't judge a person on their sins so much." I retorted uncrossing my arms. "But whatever send me to Hell, I'm sure it won't be much of a difference than the place I called home when I was alive." 

"Hmm, you amuse me Mr.Ackerman," Two ropes, one white and the other black, dropped on each side of the man. "Send Eren my greetings." That was the last thing the man said before he grabbed the black rope and pulled making the floor underneath me open. I began falling and the darkness from before consumed me as I didn't resist the gravity and instead welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

 I soon found myself lying in a bed of black sand that was warm to the touch. I sat up picking up a handful of the sand and watched it leak from my palm as it left a black residue in my skin. I felt traces of my OCD rise but discarded it for the time being, as I knew thinking about all the blackness smeared across my skin would drive me crazy.

I let my gaze travel up my legs, that I don't remember being bare, and am met with my completely bare crotch. I scowl as I realize I've been stripped of my clothing.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" A voice in front of me chuckled, almost startling me. I looked up and met glowing, golden eyes that loomed in the darkness. I tried to squint my eyes to see more than the captivating gold eyes and failed. I glowered at the shimmering eyes as my irritation, from not being able to see the other being dancing around in the darkness, grew.

"Care to explain why I'm naked, Bright Eyes?" I could see amusement beginning to bloom in those golden irises.

"Your old clothes were apart of your old life," I could've sworn the eyes were getting closer as the being talked. "Your new life starts now so you're stripped as bare as you were when you left your mother's womb." It was then I realized those eyes were right in front of me, boring into my own grey ones. I could feel their breath tickling my face as I felt my chin being tipped up by a clawed finger. Swirls of light, mirroring the color of the other's eyes, clawed around what looked like horns of a ram. The light soon swam its way towards me and that's when I was finally able to see the face that owned the golden irises.

It was a young man, who couldn't be a day over twenty. His youthful face was smooth and was full of more life than I had ever experienced when I was alive. The more I looked at him I realized how _unhuman_ he truly was. As my gaze traveled along the strands of his warm, brown hair, my eyes caught the large, black ram horns perched there. My gaze continued its journey as I noticed the pointed ears decorated with piercings and the piercing on the other's plump lip. I couldn't help but widen my eyes as I noticed the grin, full of pointed fangs, the young man was giving me.

"Like to stare, love?"

"Observe would be more accurate." He gave a bark of laughter as I felt the finger underneath my chin run down along my throat.

"I like you, what's your name newborn?" 

"...Levi."

" _Levi~_ ," I couldn't help but shiver at the sound of my name rolling off the being's tongue. "Oh, what a beautiful name, mines Eren." 

"What exactly are you?" I couldn't help but ask as I felt something strange curl around my thigh. I snapped my gaze down and saw a black, leathery tail with a gold tipped arrow making itself comfortable around my leg.

"I'm a Fiend, but a more human term would be a Demon I suppose." Eren tilted his head with a forever smile as I gave a nod.

"Should've know I did just fall to Hell." I grumbled making him chuckle.

"To be completely honest, you're the most calm newborn I've ever had to assuage."

"Assuage?" I looked at Eren confused and he gave me a cheeky grin.

"That old bastard never explains what you must do once you get to Hell." He complained as his glowing irises rolled. "But anyways, I must assist you as you perform your most committed sin." He told me, I felt my eyes widen a fraction as I thought back to what the man before said. ** **  
****

_"_ _Out of the seven deadly sins you've committed: envy, greed, pride, wrath, and most of all lust."_ ** **  
** **

"Wait, why do I have to do that in first place?" I blurt out as I feel warmth of embarrassment come to my cheeks. Eren's grin widens a bit as the clawed finger, I had forgotten was still on my throat, slid to my chest. It was soon joined by the other four as Eren pressed his palm to my chest.

"In order to become a fiend, like me, you must perform the sin with another fiend. By doing so you gain the same abilities as that fiend and live in Hell forever." Eren explain as I swallowed nervously.

"And if I don't?" I retorted not being able to help myself as panic began to arise within me. The fiend moved close to my face as he spoke in an unsettling voice.

"Then I get to eat you~" Without thinking I tried to scramble back but couldn't as the tail gripped my leg tighter in place. Eren chuckled once again, "Don't be scared Levi, just commit your sin and you won't have to ever worry about being eaten. What's the sin anyways?" I paled, looking away but Eren cupped my chin and moved my face back towards him.

"...Lust." I mumble, clenching my hands in the sand as Eren's grin turned seductive.

"I like the thought of having sex with someone as tasty as you rather than eating them."

"Like to play with your food much?" I retorted out of embarrassment. I expected Eren to laugh but instead the fiend leaned close in response, capturing my eyes with his own.

"If it means I get to fuck you into the ground," He paused licking his lips and my eyes flickered down to Eren's tongue. It was long, almost like a reptiles, black in color with a golden tip that revealed the piercing there. "Then hell yes."

I looked to the side not quite sure how to react to the other's confession. What the hell even was this situation?! Even though I'm dead there's a possibility that I could still die again and I'd rather not go through that again. But do I really want to have sex with a demon? I guess it really wouldn't matter considering I'll become one of them anyways. Doesn't make it any less terrifying though. With a sigh, I looked back at the eager fiend.

"Fine." I said imagining my heart racing as if it could still beat. The golden swirls that had been circling around our heads loomed up and pushed the surrounding darkness farther away. With the better lighting I could see Eren fully now meaning I could also see the hungry look said fiend was giving me. Before my eyes could linger on the figure before me, I was pinned to the ground. I could feel the sand underneath me shift and hug my body as Eren loomed above me. He was grinning again as he brought a hand up to cup the left side of my face. I could feel his claws gently brushing against my skin.

"I don't know where to start," He chuckled as he brushed his thumb along my bottom lip. "Do I kiss you on the lips or do I kiss you somewhere...farther down?" Eren chuckled lewdly as a blush rose to my cheeks.

"T-Take it easy you fucking horndog!" I cursed myself silently for stuttering as Eren laughed softly in amusement

"Right forgive me love, us fiends are more intense when it comes to intercourse." He hummed, tipping his face down closer to mine. "I'll start here then." Eren informed me as I gave a nod. He grinned at me one final time before dipping his head down and connecting his lips to mine. The golden orbs were covered by eyelids as Eren gently moved his lips against mine, even though I had yet to return the kiss. Accepting my bizarre fate, I let my eyes flutter shut as I returned the kiss.

That seemed to release the hunger Eren had held back as the fiend growled softly and the gentle kisses became rougher, more heated. I went along with it, giving back just as much of the rough treatment Eren was giving me. And oh did Eren seem to like that, as he gave another growl pushing his snake like tongue into my mouth. That wasn't the only thing the fiend did, as I felt him shift and press himself in between my thighs. While our tongues began clashing together in war, I couldn't help but hook my ankles on Eren's hips.

My body feels so hot, like it's burning without the actual pain of fire. I felt fucking amazing. I don't know whether it had to do with some kind of demon magic but at this point I couldn't give two fucks. All I cared about was feeling, the way Eren's warm body feels pressed against mine and how the metal piercing on Eren's tongue made shivers rack through my body. I felt like I was in Heaven, as ironic as that sounds, and I wanted _more_.

"Fuck..." I mumbled when Eren pried his lips off of mine. I felt his smile against the skin of my neck as he pressed a kiss there. The kiss soon turned into something more hunger filled as a fang brushed my pale throat. The panicked whine I released was quickly turned into a moan as that goddamn fiend gave a sharp suck to the skin there. My back arched off the sand, pressing me against Eren even more than before. He then devilishly ground against me, his cock fucking gliding over mine sending sparks of pleasure through me. I hadn't realized how hard I was until the moment I let out a whimper of impatience.

"Get on all fours~" Eren ordered me, giving my ear a nip in the process. I gave a pleasure drunk nod and flipped myself over and planted my hands and knees into the grainy surface. I could hear Eren moving around and before I knew it I came face to face with the fiends literal throbbing cock. The brat's dick was huge! It's was like his tongue, black with a golden tip. And was that a fucking piercing?! My eyes widen as my gaze snapped up at Eren who held a hungry gaze. He cupped my face once again, being mindful of his claws, and smiled. "While I open you up I want you to slick me up." Eren softly brushed the head of his cock against my lips.

"How will you do that from here?" I asked with a raised brow and the fiend chuckled. I suddenly felt a warm liquid leaked onto my entrance making me look over my shoulder. I was presented with the sight of Eren's tail oozing with a clear liquid as it began teasing my ass. "Did your fucking tail just shoot out lube?!" Eren let out another chuckle answering my question.

"Enough talking." He purred, fucking purred, as he moved my face back to where it was and pressed his cock against my lips. Taking in a breath through my nose, I parted my lips and took the leaking head into my mouth. (Yes there was a fucking piercing) And at that same time Eren's tail pushed its way inside me, making a startled moan leave my throat. I gave the golden head a suck as I let my tongue teasingly swirl around it. I began taking more of the fiends cock into my mouth and came to the conclusion I loved the way it felt in my mouth. This wasn't my first time sucking cock, but it was the first I've ever craved to have one shoved down my throat. As I eased Eren's cock fully into my mouth, the arrowed tail began moving in and out of my ass at a rough pace. And surprisingly the roughness was exactly what I wanted as I moaned loudly around the fiend's dick.

I began to feel an odd tingling where my lower back meets my ass. I just shrugged it off, to engulfed by the pleasure to really give the feeling much attention. With my lips wrapped around the demon cock I began bobbing my head in a similar rhythm to the thrusts of Eren's tail. Every once in awhile my teeth would tug at the piercing on the golden head. At first I was afraid I had hurt the fiend, but the throaty moan he released told me otherwise. So I kept my rough pace, purposely tugging at the circular piercing.

A muffled moan escaped my throat as that the tingling feeling from before grew, just as the pace of Eren's tail did. I released the other's cock giving a horse moan at the pleasure that began to build up in my abdomen. But as soon as the tingling suddenly stopped so did Eren's tail, as it removed itself from my hole. I opened my mouth to give a noise of complaint but I soon found Eren's tail being shoved back in as if he read my mind. I sighed in satisfaction as I glanced up at Eren and was startled with what I saw.

"W-What" I gasped. Eren gave me a smug smirk as he brought his _tail_ under my chin. I'm sure if I was alive I would've gotten whiplash with how fast I turned my head to look behind me. "What the fuck?!" I shouted as a black tail with a silver, arrow tip removed itself from me. My eyes followed the tail all the way down to the base, the place where I had the odd, tingling sensation. I gapped as I realized the tail was fucking _mine_.

"As you commit the sin your body begins to change into what I am, the tail is just the beginning Levi." Eren told me as I looked back at him. The shock from before was devoured by the pure lust that poisoned my veins as I did something I'd never done in my 25 years of life.

I fucking begged.

"Fuck me~" I purred as I slid my hands up the fiend's bare thighs and up to claw at his chest. "Come on Eren...I can't wait anymore." My back slid against the black sand as Eren pounced on me with a hungry snarl. I bit my lip in excitement as he spread my thighs wide and slid perfectly in between them. I could feel Eren's tail coiling around mine as his hands grabbed my ass and gave the flesh an amazing squeeze. I sighed in satisfaction as I hooked my legs on his hips grinding up to try to coax him into plunging himself into me. Eren growled softly above me as he pushed my hips up so that the golden, tip of his cock rubbed against my hole. I didn't have time to complain for him to hurry as his hard cock breached me. My back arched up so much I don't know how my spine didn't split in half, though at the moment I didn't really care. My mouth had fallen open in a silent moan as I roughly grabbed hold of Eren's horns. He gave a low moan and pushed the rest of his cock inside me.

"Mmm, Levi..." He breathed my name, not wasting any time pulling his hips back and giving a sharp thrust forward. I gave a cry of pleasure and tugged slightly at the fiends horns at the intensity of the pleasure I was feeling. I had never experienced this kind of pleasure before, it was almost like I was high off of lust. The tingling feeling from before was back, except it was both sides of my temples. This time I paid attention to the feeling and slowly, as Eren fucked the hell out of me, I could feel my new horns curling against my head. My eyes connected with Eren's as he thrusted forward again and he smiled. "Your eyes are- Ah! Glowing like mine but silver."

"Silver and gold huh?" I joked breathlessly as I once again let out several moans and cries. Eren chuckled before getting back to pounding into me until I couldn't tell whether he was pushing in or pulling out. But no matter how hard he thrusted he still wasn't hitting that one spot that I craving to at least be brushed my his cock. I let out my own unhuman growl as I somehow lifted myself off the sand and pushed Eren down onto the same sand. He blinked at me owlishly as I crawled onto his lap and straddled him. "Better angle." I muttered as I lined up the other's cock and sank onto it with a moan. Eren smirked grabbing onto my hips and thrusted up hitting that spot I sought out. "AHH!" I yelled as I was fully seated on the fiend's cock that was pushing so amazingly against my prostate.

"Oh? Did I hit the sweet spot?" Eren grinned rocking his hips up slowly. "Come on love, ride me." I nodded eagerly as I raised my hips up and didn't waste any time plunging myself down over and over again. The fiend beneath me growled in pleasure as he met my thrusts with his own. And each time he hit my prostate with more force causing my much wanted climax to build up. I moved my hips hard, sweat dripping across my body from doing so as cries left my lips like a mantra. Then suddenly, Eren's fingers curled around my cock and pumped me in time with our thrusts.

"I-I'm coming!" I shouted as I bounced myself hard until a scream was ripping out of me and cum was decorating Eren's chest and hand. I fell forward onto Eren's chest as he continued to thrust up into me letting out more and more growls as he reached his own peach.

"Levi." He snarled and suddenly plunged his fangs into the side of my neck making another orgasm rack through my body. I sobbed clutching onto the other as I felt his seed filling me up while piercing my neck with his fangs. When his thrusts came to a halt is when Eren retracted his fangs from the flesh of my throat. I completely slumped against his body, panting harshly against his sweat drenched chest. My teeth felt fuller in my mouth, so I swept my tongue over them to find they had lengthened into a point. I brought my hand up to find claws replacing my dull fingernails, touching my ear I found that it had also grew into a point.

"Huh, I only felt the tail and horns." I mumbled to myself as Eren gave a hum.

"You were probably too consumed with pleasure to notice." He mused as he brought his hand up, brushing his fingers over my horns making me shiver.

"So I'm officially a demon of Hell now?" Eren laughed underneath me.

"I suppose, but I rather you be officially mine."

"Yours?" I lifted my head up to look at the other. He had a new look in his eyes, one of possessiveness and it made chills run down my spine.

"Fiends mate for life if they choose, and I want you to be my mate Levi before anyone else tries to take you from me." I blinked at Eren stunned at such a request. If I was alive I would've laughed in the brat's face and walked off. But I'm not alive or even human for that matter, so what's really stopping me.

"Hmm sure brat, I'll be your mate." The smile that curved onto Eren's lips was different than any of the other smiles he had given me today. This one was of pure happiness and gratitude and I found I wanted to see it more. The fiend leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against mine, and I couldn't help but give my own smile as I kissed the other back. Maybe Hell will be even better than what my life would have been in Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I've been kind of thinking about writing a part 2, that is if you all want it. Maybe dive more into what happen afterwards and how Levi is welcomed to Hell. Just let me know in the comments!
> 
> Edit: Part 2 is currently in the works so I'd make sure to subscribe to the series if you want to catch it when it comes out!  
> Edit 2: Part 2 is half way finished! It's also going to be a lot longer than part 1 so be looking forward to that!  
> Edit 3: The sequel is here! Just go to the next part of the Newborn series to find it!
> 
> Instagrams: @wolfish.160 (cosplay) & @wolfish.draws (art)  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


End file.
